Frigid Snow
by Dovefoot
Summary: "StarClan?" She replied scathingly, her eyes narrowed into slits. "What has StarClan done for me? All they did was take away what rightfully should have been mine. And for that, I'll never forgive them." [Rewrite]
1. Chapter 1

A small sigh escaped the tortoiseshell she-cat's lips. It was too quiet for her liking; the clearing. The cat shook her transparent pelt and parted her jaws to take in the scent around her. Just the all-too familiar pungent tang of slimy moss and damp ferns filled her mouth. She closed it quite harshly, as if to shut out the disgusting smell.

Heartbeats had passed, and he still hadn't shown up. The dark ferns held no movement inside of them, and even though she pricked her ears, she couldn't hear even the faintest of pawsteps. Clicking her tongue, the see-though cat pranced down from the dead log she had been sitting on; shaking her head with irritation as her paw-pads made contact with the moss.

"Sorry I'm late, Mapleshade,"

The ferns shook as a snow-white tom burst throughout the thick undergrowth on the opposite side of her, panting slightly. He murmured the words of apology, his eyes searching the tortoiseshell cat's face, trying to read her expression. _Was she angry?_

The tortoiseshell's reply held thinly disguised insults. "As expected of you, Snowtuft," she sneered at him, "Always late." The tom, Snowtuft, held Mapleshade's gaze for a while before retorting.

"And I see you haven't disappeared yet? I thought an ancient cat like you must have been forgotten already."

Mapleshade snorted. "After the Great Battle, the Clans include me in their nursery tales. It helps me keep going, even if it's strained," she purred roughly only for a heartbeat, as if the act of it made her sick.

The ginger tortoiseshell turned to Snowtuft, making the tom's pelt bristle in alarm and fear. Mapleshade tilted her head at him, her mouth forming what could be guessed as an attempt at a smile. Snowtuft shifted his paws on the hard ground, clearly uncomfortable.

"Look at you. Relax, you cowardly furball," she snapped, "I just have a mission for you."

"A mission?" The tom echoed, unsure of what she was telling him. Surely there was nothing more they could do, having lost the battle?

Mapleshade nodded, a pleased look lighting her eyes. "I'm so glad, really, the code- loving cats made another prophecy before I faded away." She looked at Snowtuft, waiting for his reaction. When the snow-white tom didn't respond, she rolled her eyes and went on.

"Harsh snow will bring destruction to all, but a single cat, as pure as a rose, darker than night, will blossom through the snow and save the Clans."

Snowtuft leaned forward, pricking his white-furred ears as far as they would go, ready to hear what he had to do.

Mapleshade's voice rang out clearly in the forest, echoing throughout the Place of No Stars.

"Find the cat; the snow, Snowtuft. Train that cat to our side, no matter what method you have to use, and kill the rose. We will watch StarClan fall, their tails caught because of their own prophecy.

Then, they will see that they are weak; they always were, and always will be."

* * *

Hello, it's Dovey again. I've had a lot to deal with, but now I'm back! Reviews are always helpful; they only take a minute. Thanks for all the support,

Dovefoot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

The sun had just started to come up a few heartbeats ago, flooding the Clans with its warmth and light. The sleeping Clan had started to rise once more, the dawn patrols being called, apprentices trying to squeeze a few more heartbeats of sleep in before they were called away to train, and queens lazily curling into a ball, shielding themselves from the sunlight. The Clan was awake.

And within the nursery, a small white kit awoke, much earlier than a normal kit should. She hopped to her paws, fluffing out her fur; it was still chilly, as leaf-bare had just ended. The fresh smell of crisp morning air settled onto her tongue lightly as she took a deep breath. Dawn was her friend, it was probably the only time she felt the most energized.

The young kit padded silently throughout the bramble nursery, making her way to the entrance, weaving around sleeping kits and queens; it would be quite a hassle if she stepped on those annoying kits' tails and woke them up. She turned her head to the camp, her eyes filled with curiosity and awe, dreaming about her future.

I'll be the best warrior in the Clan, the she-kit silently promised herself. I'll make sure Goldenstar chooses me as her deputy, and soon I'll be known as Snowstar. I'll make ThunderClan the most feared Clan in the lake territory, and everyone will know me as the greatest leader next to Firestar! A small purr escaped the kit's throat, her body tingling with excitement. Snowstar, she smacked her lips, it does have a nice ring to it.

"Snowkit!" a frustrated voice snapped the kit from her daydreams. Snowkit, her eyes flashing of annoyance, turned her head to see who it was. As usual, it was her mother, Fallenwing. The slim gray cat padded up to her, her eyes filled with a motherly light. "Snowkit, I told you not to wake up this early, what if you stop growing? You can't be a good warrior if you're small."

"Fallenwing, don't worry. I've always got up at this time, and yet I'm bigger than fellow kits my age," Snowkit gave Fallenwing a gentle purr, snuggling up to her; a sign of annoyance disguised as affectionate reassurance. That'll stop her, she thought as she rolled her eyes.

Fallenwing took no notice of Snowkit's behavior, and instead she swept her kit closer to her with a gentle swipe of her tail. Snowkit waited for her mother to speak, looking into her warm amber eyes with her ice-blue ones. To her surprise, Fallenwing leaned forward and started to groom her, causing an irritated groan to come out from the young kit's mouth.

"Fallenwing, stop!" Snowkit writhed in her mother's grip with no success. Can't she see that it'll get messed up as I spend the day? But her resistance was quickly beat, and only the rhythmic licks of her mother's tongue filled the nursery.

By the time her mother's surprise grooming session was over, it was sunhigh. Snowkit sighed and padded out into the clearing. Thanks, mother, she moaned. It was a waste of-

"Cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Highledge and hear my words-"

Goldenstar's voice, Snowkit realized. Her brain worked furiously, her thoughts gathering and arranging. Of course! A sudden shiver passed through her spine. It was her apprentice ceremony today!

Quietly thanking her mother, Snowkit cast a glance at her fellow kits, conviently in her sight. As she thought, Willowkit, Blackkit, and Sunkit were looking at her with wide eyes, a hint of admiration showing. Smirking silently, she padded to where Goldenstar was.

It was her day, and no cat would stop her from the spotlight.

* * *

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews I got! UwU thank you, and I'll post more often! As always, leaving a review helps. Thanks for the support!

Dovey


End file.
